


I Got No Time

by DarkFoxKirin



Series: Songs as Fanfiction [4]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asylum, F/M, Horror, I got no time, Reader Beware You're In For A Scare, Sad, Song fic, Thriller, Trigger Warnings, Underfell AU, fnaf junkie, no happy ending, the living tombstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got no time.</p><p>I got no time to live. </p><p>I got no time to live and I can't say <em>goodbye</em>...</p><p>(Based off of the FNAF 4 song 'I Got No Time' by The Living Tombstone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got No Time

Your name was Chara, and you were out of time.

You panted as your sore and tattered body got scratched and snagged by passing branches and a few lucky swipes by the various monsters that were chasing after you. You barely pause when catching sight of a black vase full of silver flowers. What was a vase of flowers just sitting around here for?

You shook it off and kept on running. You couldn't count how many times that you have died at the hands of these _monsters_. There was also this constant headache that never went away and sometimes caused you to die even quicker.

You scream and clutch your side as a sickly yellow fireball explodes across your back, causing you to trip and slam your face onto the ground, adding to the scrapes and bruises on your face. 

You groan as you are flipped over and pinned to the stone floor. Pain flares up from every part on your body. The horrifying and sickly anthropomorphic goat lady that had been chasing you for quite some time now leans down and smiles wide before reaching in and ripping your throat out. 

You choke and sputter on your own blood as you writhe in excruciating pain.

The dark ceiling above you fades away.

 

///

 

Sans growled as he looked for the slippery little human. 

He has to catch them before everyone else so that Papyrus would _**finally** be proud of him._

But even if he wasn't trying to impress his older brother with the human's alluring red soul, he had this unstoppable urge.

The urge to kill.

Killing made him feel alive, and there wasn't a moment in his miserable life when he wasn't dead and cold inside. 

All of the anxiety attacks and timeline changes sure as hell didn't help.

He checked behind a few trees infront of him before freezing when his phone rang. 

He whipped it out as quick as he could and answered. "y-yeah boss?"

Papyrus' enraged voice crackles across the snowy clearing that Sans had stopped in. "SANS!!! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PARASITE!! **WHERE ARE YOU!?** THERE IS A HUMAN LOOSE AND YOU'RE JUST LAZYING ABOUT!" 

Sans quivered before answering. "a-actually, i'm close to c-catching the human..."

Mocking laughter filled the air. "NYAH HA HA HA! THAT WAS ACTUALLY FUNNY! UNLIKE YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS! NOW STOP LYING AND BRING ME MY SPECIAL ATTACKS! _DON'T BE LATE!!!_ " There's a click before the short skeleton could hear the dial tone.

The skeleton is silent for a moment before screaming and throwing the phone as far as he could. He _hated_ his older brother, but he couldn't do anything about it. Papyrus was much stronger and made it continuously apparent that Sans was only there to take orders. Each passing day, the small hope that he may be proud of you one day keeps on diminishing bit by bit. Whenever he stutters, Papyrus listens to him even less because he thinks that that's his 'tell' that he's lying. Papyrus has his own priorities of being the most ruthless and best royal guard that has ever lived and thinks that his life matters so much more than his. His brother doesn't understand him and Sans is starting to think that he never will.

The first few times he met the human, it had tried to attack him but after he killed it a few times, it had tried to change it's tactic and had apologized and tried to pity him after witnessing him interacting with his brother. 

He rammed the sharpest bone that he could summon through the little shit's eye.

 

///

 

Your head throbbed as you pressed your hands to your mouth to quiet your breathing as the stout skeleton slowly creeped past you, crunching through the snow.

There was something eerily familiar with this skeleton. You've tried to kill him, you've tried to befriend him, now it's time to try and love him. Something has to work. Everyone had a breaking point, and from what you heard of the scream earlier, you think that his was close.

So, taking a chance, you slowly stand up and walk forward into the skeleton's eyesight. He tenses up and prepares to summon more bones, but you run up and kiss him before he can. 

Sans freezes up before shoving you away. "w-what the hell do ya think you're doing ya brat!?"

Bingo. You try to be as cute as you can possible be. "I-I'm sure you feel the same way! You've been following me this whole time and don't think that I haven't noticed those looks that you've been giving me! And..." You sidle closer for dramatic effect. "I hate my brother too." You're an only child. "And I know how it feels to have anxiety attacks all of the time as well. So please, do you have the same feelings as I do? After all, we are the only two who remember the resets."

 

///

 

Sans begins to sweat even more than usual.

Of course that kid had a certain charm to it, but it's a human! How could a monster ever love a human!? 

But... Sans looks into the desperate human's bright red eyes. 

It... She knows about the timelines...

He didn't have to be alone anymore...

With the human's help, he could finally get rid of his abhorrent brother...

Sans takes a deep shuddering breath and a small hesitant step forward. "a-alright. so maybe i do like ya a bit. what are we supposed to do? the whole underground will be after us both!"

His human smiles angelically and slowly steps forward and envelops him into one of the only hugs that he's ever gotten. His actual first was from his long desisted father.

It felt so warm...

Sans shudders and hugs the human back slowly. 

But before he can say anything else, he feels a deep searing pain in his core.

He was stabbed in the back. 

By the human.

All the short skeleton can do is stare up at the human he had thought as his as he falls backward. He sees his own dust flying in the wind as if in slow motion.

He gazes into the blood red eyes of his first love until Sans the skeleton is no more.

 

///

 

You gaze back down at the dusty black jacket that had once clothed the skeleton monster. 

There, now maybe you can now-

An enraged roar can be heard from behind you. 

You gasp and whip around.

The taller skeleton was barreling down on you. "SANS CAN ONLY DIE IF _I_ SAY SO! YOU JUST MADE HIM DISOBEY A DIRECT ORDER! DIE HUMAN!!!"

The older skeleton flicks a hand at you, creating a row of sharp bones that trap you before shooting forward.

_SQUELCH_

All of the bones had pierced you through the gut right where you were standing.

Your mouth moves but nothing comes out as you slowly sink to your knees.

You jerked when you heard a long constant beep.

Then everything went black.

 

///

 

You remembered now. 

You were having your twelfth birthday at The Monsterland Pizzeria. 

Your friends knew that you loved skeletons and brought you up to one of the animatronics. 

It had been a short and stout skeleton with one golden tooth among razor sharp teeth. It was wearing a black hoodie with white fur lining the inside and black shorts with a red stripe going down each side. He also wore red sneakers with yellow socks. 

His name was Sans and he was your favorite.

They thought that it would be funny if you kissed him.

You felt that the other animatronics on stage (the king and queen who were anthropomorphic goats named Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, Sans' older and taller brother Papyrus, the blue scaled warrior named Undyne, the crazy yellow dinosaur scientist named Alphys, and the sad entertainment multi-armed and eyed android named Mettaton) watched as you were hoisted up despite your frenzied protests and _shoved_ you into the robotic skeleton's gaping maw.

That was when the robot's jaw moved and crushed your skull as the force ripped out your frontal lobe.

It gets blurry after that.

You were rushed to the hospital and, miraculously, you survived. The Monsterland Pizzeria was closed down for the last time after that incident and all of the animatronics were put into storage.

Coldly enraged at what your so called 'friends' had done to you, you had broken out of the prison which had used to be your home and went to each of their houses.

Later that morning, their mutilated bodies were on the breaking news.

You never tried to hide what you had done. 

Losing your frontal lobe had done something to you.

You no longer had any inhibitions. You no longer cared what happened to you. You had gotten what you wanted.

You were entered as a patient into the Ebott Asylum a month later. And soon after that, you fell into a coma.

That's where all of those... nightmares had come from.

You watched dispassionately as your parents sobbed as a doctor led them into the cold and grey room which you were situated in.

Ah, you were dead.

You looked at yourself laying on the hard hospital like bed. Your skin was a pale grey, your lips were blue, and you were all skin and bones. Not the healthy pale sheen and rosy cheeked child that you once were.

Your eyes close as you fade from the room. 

You are no longer of this world.

\---

The short skeleton animatronic shed a single red tear before powering down for the last time.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely LOVE this song and I could help but see this whenever I heard it so there you have it. If you would like to see the original video, click on the link below. If you just want to see the lyrics, then here they are:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YREhVveHq9k
> 
> I got no time  
> I got no time to live  
> I got no time to live, and I can't say good bye  
> And I'm regretting having memories  
> Of my friends who they used to be  
> Beside me before they left me to die
> 
> And I know this is  
> I know this is the truth  
> Cause I've been staring at my death so many times  
> These scary monsters roaming in the halls  
> I wish I could just block the doors  
> And stay in bed until the clock will chime
> 
> So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn  
> I got this headache and my life's on the line  
> I felt like I won, but I wasn't done  
> The nightmare repeats itself every time
> 
> Got to keep my calm, and carry on  
> Stay awake until the sun will shine  
> But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone  
> They're still out there to take what's left of mine
> 
> I have this urge  
> I have this urge to kill  
> I have this urge to kill and show that I'm alive  
> I'm getting sick from these apologies  
> From people with priorities  
> That their life matters so much more than mine
> 
> But I'm stuttering  
> I'm stuttering again  
> No one will listen and no one will understand  
> Because I'm crying as much as I speak  
> Cause no one likes me when I shriek  
> Want to go back to when it all began
> 
> So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn  
> I got this headache and my life's on the line  
> I felt like I won, but I wasn't done  
> The nightmare repeats itself every time
> 
> Got to keep my calm, and carry on  
> Stay awake until the sun will shine  
> But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone  
> They're still out there to take what's left of mine


End file.
